Of Tricks & Treats
by Spoon10488
Summary: Sasuke isn't a fan of Halloween or sweets. Can Ino and Sakura find something sweet for the raven? Sasu/Naru Anal, Bond, COMPLETE, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi


"Talking"

Author: Spoon

Title: Of tricks and treats

Pairing: sasu/naru

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_dreams_

Of tricks and treats

A raven-haired male glared out his window at the setting sun. It was that day again. The day when people dressed up like a bunch of morons and ate candy till their teeth fell out. This day was on the ravens 'top ten most hated days of the year' list.

Halloween.

He never liked sweets and the idea of wearing a silly costume was just repulsive. Almost as repulsive as an orange jump suit he has seen. The young Uchiha shook his head of any thoughts of his blond teammate; they were to confusing to deal with, just yet.

Instead he thought of the all the work the villagers do in preparing for this one night. Konoha's homes had been decorated with 'spooky' things like toys spiders and bats. It was stupid. Why waste your money on decoration, then spend more money on candy to only give it away? All the kids had to say was 'Trick or Treat' and they got enough sugar to keep them hyper for 2 months straight! The last thing the village needed was more people like that blond idiot. Him and his annoying loud-mouthed comments, bouncing cheerfulness, blue sparkling eye that you could get lost in and those lips that were so kissable…!

'Arghhhhh! Why does everything seem to point to the blond dobe!' the raven continued to glared out the window still watching the sunset.

Not wanting to see where his previous thoughts were going, the raven return to his inner rant about Halloween. He was glad that kids were to scared to enter Uchiha complex after dark. Even the demonic fan girls seemed to fear the empty buildings believing that they were haunted. The raven might have agreed with them if it wasn't so totally childish.

The young Uchiha glared once more at the now set sun and went to the kitchen to make some tea. At least tonight everyone would be too busy collecting candy to even think about bothering him. He could use this time to study his scrolls.

Once the tea was made he took his cup and sat on a pillow on the living room floor. With the scrolls spread out around him he attempted to study, only to find his concentration interrupted by thoughts of his blond teammate. After multiple attempts to clear his thoughts of the blond he gave up. Instead he deiced to focus on why the blond continuously invaded his mind.

'Why would I be thinking of the blond so much?

Why would I care what he is doing right now?

Why would I care if the dobe were smiling at someone other than me?

Why would the blue-eyed teen smile at someone else?

Why isn't he smiling at me?

Why should he smile at them when they don't deserve his smiles?

Why am I getting so jealous over him smiling at others?

Why am I asking myself so many questions?'

"Crap!" the onyx haired teen cursed. He was getting way to worked up over the blonde's smile.

"Why? Why would your smile mean so much to me? Why do your blue eyes entrap me so? Why does your sun kissed hair make me feel warm?" the raven's word became just a whisper as he continued, "Are you a precious person to me? Are you more than a friend… to me? Na...ru...to."

The young Uchiha shook his head again all this was to confusing and all that thinking made him tired. He walked up to his bedroom for a nap; little didn't he know that a pink haired girl and her blonde haired friend sat on a branch outside the house. They had heard the whole thing even the whispered last part. The two Kunoichis smiled evilly to themselves at the information they just received. Quickly coming up with a plan the two girls ran off in the direction of another part of Konoha trying to stop the nose bleeds they both had.

At The Uchiha Mansion

_The raven-haired male was walking through the forest outside of Konoha. Every once and a while he would see a flash of golden hair. He tried to catch up to the blond but every time he got close the blue-eyed teen would disappear. _

_He tried calling out to him, but found he had no voice. He chased after the golden boy and found himself in the middle of Konoha's busy market place. Grey shapes in the from of people move all around him blocking him from finding the blond. _

_He pushed his way though the crowd spotting a flash of golden blond._

_The raven tripped and fell the world around him started spiraling down ward. He was falling and he couldn't stop! Just as he was about to be swallowed up by the darkness for good, a tanned hand grab his own. _

_Looking up at who had caught he came face to face with blue sparkling eyes and a soft smile. _

_Suddenly the darkness was chased away by the light and warmth radiating off the blond teen._

_The world around the two shifted until they appear on the Uchiha's bed the blond under him smiling up at him. _

"_Were you looking for me Sa…su..ke."_

_A shiver ran down the onyx teen's spine at the way the blond said his name._

"_Hn."_

"_Why were you looking for me?"_

"_I… don't remember."_

_A small chuckle was heard from the blond under him._

"_Maybe I can help you remember, ne?"_

_Suddenly the blond was on top of him. Both teens were naked. Blue eyes looked at him so full of lust and promise._

"_What can I do to help you remember, Sa…su..ke."_

_The blond leaned down and sucked on the raven's neck. A moan escaped the raven's lips as the blond work his way further down his body. The onyx teen's eyes rolled back in his head as the blond sucked on his pert nipple then giving its twin the same attention. Finally the blue-eyed teen was eye level with the raven's rock hard cock. The blond rubbed the inside of the raven's thigh and blew a hot breath over the other's weeping erection._

_The blond looked up at the other teen their eyes met and Sasuke could see the lust swimming in those blue orbs. The blond turn back to his erection and the raven watched as the blond…_

**Bang, Bang, Bang!**

The raven bolted up right in bed, breathing hard.

'What the hell!'

Looking down the onyx teen sighed at the tent in the covers.

"I guess I know I want Naruto more than a friend. Na…ru..to. That reminds me… WHAT THE HECK WOKE ME UP!"

**Bang, Bang, Bang!**

'Oh the door.'

The Uchiha was pissed. He threw on his housecoat and stormed down stairs. They woke him in the middle of the hottest dream he'd every had. The village is under attack and half burned to the ground or else he's going to kill someone. He might just do that anyway. The raven was fuming as he flung open the door.

'If it's some little snot of a kid wanting candy I'm going to ring their little ne…'

His internal rant ended at see what lay bound at his doorstep. A hand shot up to his nose to prevent it from bleeding at the sight. For there on his porch was the blond he had been dreaming about.

But what had his erection painfully hard was what the blond was wearing. The blue-eyed fox had on the skimpiest maids uniform the Uchiha had ever scene. Black and white lace skirt with black stockings and equally dark high heels. If that wasn't enough the blond had a pair of bunny ears and a bunny tail on. To top it he was gagged, blind folded, hand cuffed and had the cutest pout on his face.

'Crap I'm going to cum just looking at him.'

The raven bit his lip try to control himself.

'Breath. Breath.'

"elllro zzz anyon ere?" the blond said threw the gag.

It then hit the Uchiha that the blue-eyed teen probably didn't do this to himself. He looked around for the culprits, but the two in question were very well hidden waiting for the real fun to start. He sighed not seeing anyone.

"Dobe."

"Ashuke?!"

"Hn." was all the raven could think to say because pretty much all his blood had left his brain and went south. The raven bent down and removed gag and blind folded from the blond.

"Thanks" he said as he attempted to stand in the black high heels. The blond looked down for probably the first time since he was dressed that way and quickly turned the color of a tomato. "What the heck did they do to me!!" he yelled.

The raven was still finding hard to think straight never mind actually form a sentence.

"Who?"

"Sakura and Ino!"

The raven raised one eyebrow "Why would they do that?"

"I don't know something about you not liking candy and they wanted to give you something sweet to eat, or something like that. I don't understand why…"

The blond stopped after see the look on the raven's face. He looked like a predator about to pounce.

"Ummm… Sasuke why are you look at me like… Eepppp!"

Before the blond could finish his sentence the raven had thrown him over his shoulder and walk into the house.

"Ahhh Sasuke I can walk myself and why are you rubbing my butt. Ahh Sasuke. Sasuke why are we going to your room? I'm not tired. I don't need to slee…umph!"

The raven teen tossed the other on his bed and climbed over top of him.

"Sasuke what do you think your doin…Umrph." before he could finish a pair of lips were over his own. The blond went stiff. The raven's lip keep moving against the smaller teens until the blond gave in and started to kiss back.

"Mmmmm" the blond moaned into the kiss when he felt the raven's hard length poke his thigh.

The raven ground down on to the other. Both moan at the delicious friction. Breaking apart both panted for air.

"Sa…su..ke"

"Naruto, I want you."

"Are you drunk?"

"No!" the raven growled then sighed "I just… you mean more to me then I thought." A little blush tinted and onyx teen's cheeks.

"You mean a lot to me too." The Uchiha looked down at the blonde's smiling face. "Take me Sasuke. I want to be yours"

The raven moaned at the blonde's words and without hesitation he started ripping his own clothes off. Once the raven was only wearing boxers he look over the blond still wearing the maids outfit.

The raven kissed the other teen and licked the blonde's lips asking for entrance, which was immediately given. The onyx teen's tongue mapped out the blond foxes mouth, while his hands undid the zipper of the dress.

He pulled back from the kiss long enough to toss the dress, stocking, and shoes away. He liked the bunny ears to stay on or at least for a while. Though the raven would have preferred fox ears on his little fox, the bunny ears were still hot. He would pick up a pair fox ear for another night. A perverted smirk stretched across his lips, but the blond didn't see because the raven had started to pinch his nipples.

The blonde's hands were still hand cuffed together and that's the way they'd stay for now. The blonde didn't seem to notice that either. Smirking he grabbed a silk ribbon from the maid out fit and before the blonde could complain he had tied the cuffed hand to the head boarder.

"What the… Teme!"

The raven male smirked "But you look so hot all tied up." For extra emphases he flick a pert nipple earning him and gasp and a blush for the younger teen. "You look so hot."

The blush deepened.

"Fine." the blond grumbled.

Smirking at his victory and raven claimed his prize, kissing the life out of the tied blond.

"Mhmmm"

Moans and pants filled the room as the raven started nipping, licking and sucking on the blonde's and shoulders. The raven licked a small area below the blonde's ear and earned a cry of pleasure. Wanting to hear more the raven repeated the action and sucked harder.

"uhhh! Sasukee!" the blond cried as pleasure washed over him. The young Uchiha's length twitched at the delicious sound.

The onyx teen moved lower down the blonde's body licking the already abused nipples and dipping his tongue into the boy's navel.

"Mmmm Sasssuukee sstopp teasseing, mmm."

The raven smirked as he arrived at the others weeping erection. He licked the tip collecting the pearly drop of cum and instantly became addicted to the taste. He took the blonde's whole length down his throat and started licking and sucking.

"Ahhhh!"

The raven bobbed his head on the length while his hand opened a door in the nightstand searching for something.

The blonde's head was thrown back in pleasure as the raven continued on his quest to taste more of the liquid gold. The Uchiha's searching hand finally found its prey. Grabbing the almost unused bottle of lube the raven lube up three fingers placing one at the blonde's entrance he pushed forward and it slide in. He continued to add figures while distracting the other with pleasure. Once all three were in he stretched the fox and searched for that hidden area he heard about.

"Ahhhhhh!"

'Found it'

The raven smirked around the others cock. He let the younger males erection slip from his mouth and groan of protest came from the blond. He lined his erection with the blue-eyed teen's tight velvet opening and slowly pushed forward.

The heat and tightest was going to make him go crazy.

"so big, sa, ske."

"you're so tight Nar…u..to."

After he was fully seated the raven stopped moving. The blond face was scrunched up with discomfort.

"I'm sorry, does it hurt?" the raven inquired.

"S'ok. It hurts a little. Just move k?"

"Okay."

The onyx teen pulled back a little and gave an experiment thrust, which happen to be directly into the younger teen prostate.

"Ahhhh Sasuke do it again!"

Encouraged by the blonde's cries, pants and moans the raven began to pound into the tight body below him.

"Deeperr…Hardder…fassterr." the blond begged his hands pulling at his restraints.

The raven shift one of the blonde's leg on to his shoulder turn the teen on his side. This gave the Uchiha a better angle and sunk in even deeper.

"Ahhh Narr…utooo. So good, so tight."

"Sasssukeee ahhhh!"

The raven snaked his hand around the blonde's body and grabbed hold of his forgotten erection and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Aaahhhh! Sasukeeee!" The blond cry out as he came hard into the raven's hand.

The tight body clenching and squeezing his member was too much for the Uchiha and he came moments after.

"NHhhhn Narutoo!" Collapsing beside the blond.

Both were breathing hard from their orgasm. The raven gently slid himself out from the blond and reach up and unlocked the hand cuff releasing the blonde's redden wrists.

The onyx teen turn the blond the face him pulling him into a hug and kissing him sweetly. The blond held onto the other teen as well.

"Naruto you know I care for you right?"

"Yeah and I care for you too."

Neither of the teen were ready to say the "L" word but they understood thru their silence what couldn't be said out loud. 'I love you.'

"I guess all sweets on Halloween aren't bad." The blond blushed deeply and the raven's comment and the older teen smirked.

"I'm still going to kill Sakura and Ino." The blond said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Whatever dobe."

"Teme!"

"Come here and sleep" the raven said pulling the blond fox to his chest.

"Mm k, nite."

"Good night my blond fox."

Little did the two sleeping teen know that outside their window were Sakura and Ino. Both in a pool of blood from the hot scene that just unfolded. Best of all…they got pictures.

"Hey big forehead."

"What Ino pig?"

"I guess we played a trick and got a treat."

Both girls laughed as they walk home together, looking over the photo's they took.

Oh yes, candy is great but, eye candy is better.

The end

_Please rate and review. _

_Thanks and Happy Halloween_

_Yours truly,_

_Spoon_


End file.
